Alex's Nighttime Visitor
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: Alex battles feelings for Justin's new girlfriend as she tries to get to sleep, and suddenly Juliet Van Heuson comes through her window? Is now a three-shot. Femslash. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i'm sorry i had to. they've been playing the wizards vs. vampires specials like 4 times a day on disney so i keep seeing this couple pop up! I BLAME DISNEY!!!! but i hope you like it. sorry if juliet's a little out of character, but, as my first time writing alex, i actually think i did pretty well! Eh. **

**BTW me and patricia51 did NOT steal from each other! it is honestly pure coincidence that we both wrote about Alex tossing and turning in her bed at night thinking about Juliet. Promise! You can ask her! :) but her fic is awesome and you should go read it RIGHT NOW. it's called "The Wizardess and The Vampire".**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ITS PLOTS. Because if i did...bad, bad things for the kiddies would happen :)**

I rolled over angrily once again on my bed. I'd been doing this for almost 2 hours at this point and it was really starting to get old. All I really wanted was sleep! Why couldn't I have that!

Unfortunately, I knew the answer deep in the back of my mind, and I didn't like it one bit. It wasn't normal to think about a girl this way! Especially not your brother's girlfriend! Your brother's _vampire_ girlfriend!

_Well geez, Alex, you're a wizard, your brothers are also wizards, a family of vampires moved in down the street, they're trying to steal your family's business, they almost sucked your blood, and your brother (the wizard) is dating the youngest! I think we can conclude that the normal ship has sailed! _

I huffed, rolling over once more. I shut my eyes tight, much tighter than necessary, just hoping sleep would find me.

A long, high-pitched squeak sounded suddenly through the room, and I knew it was my window being opened.

I jumped, but not noticeably. Pretending to shift in my sleep, I reached for my wand which was under my pillow. Whoever was breaking into my house was about to know a whole new world of pain!

A thump came from the thief. Obviously not a very good thief.

"Ow!" and then a whispered cry, and a couple more thumps as whoever it was most likely stumbled over a few more of my strew clothes. Funny though…the thief sounded a lot like…

"Juliet?" I asked, sitting up, with my wand still at the ready.

"Alex?" she sounded just as shocked as I was. "Well this is clearly not Justin's room. That would explain why it's a lot messier than it was a few hours ago."

My heart began to flutter as I listened to her talk. She smiled sheepishly, reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The way the moonlight was hitting her made her so…absolutely…NO! No, I'm no thinking about Justin's _girl_friend like that!

"Oh, Juliet, please for the love of God tell me you weren't trying to sneak into Justin's room to…to sleep…with him?" I felt nauseas just trying to say the words and they exited my mouth so quietly I was surprised she could hear them. Until I remembered she was a vampire and she could probably hear me fine.

She visibly jumped at that, and began shaking her head as small blots of red appeared on her cheeks. "Oh! No, no, Alex we wouldn't do that so fast into the relationship! We just like talking to each other alone, because we don't get much alone time around here. No, no _no_, please believe me," she stuttered out. Seeing her flustered like that was just about the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

The flapping in my heart continued, just as strong as ever. I put my wand back under my pillow and sat up, throwing my covers off. I patted the bed next to me carefully. "I, uh…have a question for you, Juliet," I said quietly.

She looked at me questioningly but sat next to me anyway. Her soft, gold hair brushed against my arm, giving me goosebumps. I shuddered, though I hoped she hadn't noticed. "Juliet…" I started, not quite sure how to continue. What was wrong with me! _Alex Russo_ doesn't have these problems! She is blunt, cocky, confident, and certainly not afraid of any reaction from anyone!

"Juliet, whyareyoudatingmybrother?" I asked in a blur. I shut my eyes. What a stupid thing to say!

She leaned a bit closer to me, still looking confused. "Uh…sorry, Alex, I didn't quite catch that…?"

I groaned under my breath. Good job, Russo. You and your damn feelings. "Why are you dating my brother?" I asked again, much more slowly the second time.

She visibly loosened after hearing my question, a soft smile coming to her face. "Well, you know…he's smart, fun, sensitive, loyal…" she said, trailing off into nothing.

I chuckled silently. "Honestly that sounds like you're describing your dog or something," I said.

She laughed too, once again tucking hair behind her perfect ear. Her laugh was incredible, and it sent my heart into another flipping frenzy. "You're right, a little," she said with a smile. "But…why do you ask?"

I was quiet. I didn't even know that answer. I looked away from her, running a hand through my dark brown locks. I heard her inhale deeply, and looked back up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…you, ah…you- your hair smells good…" she said quietly. "Not- not like I want to bite you or something…I mean…you smell like apples and I- I like apples…" she began rambling.

I chuckled again, placing a hand on her bare knee. "It's alright, I got it."

Her skin burned under my touch. The blush returned to my cheeks, and, surprisingly enough, hers. Her skin was soft. So I didn't move my hand, and she didn't make me.

"You didn't answer my question," she said with a sly smile. "Why did you ask why I date Justin?"

I was silent. I really didn't know. Well, I had a guess, but I wasn't about to bring stupid feelings into this.

"You don't want me to date Justin?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head, looking down.

"Why?"

Again, I was silent. I can't believe I'd gone this far already. What was I supposed to say now? I know what I wanted to say, what my heart _desperately_ wanted to tell her. It was thudding against my chest so hard I was surprised it didn't pop out.

"Why, Alex?" she prodded.

I forced myself to look up at her. She was still smiling, her brown eyes reflecting my own. "BecauseIwantyoutodateme!" I rushed. I shook my head. I needed to tell her. Now. "Juliet…Juliet, I said-"

"I heard what you said."

I looked up at her, but didn't reply. She reached up, placing a hand on the back of my head. The hand I had on her knee tightened in anticipation. She leaned in, using her other hand to move my hair off of my neck. I tensed, afraid of what I was sure she was about to do.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered. I felt her breath hit my neck. My body turned to mush.

"Y- yes-" I uttered. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain of her bite.

It never came. The softest lips, softer than I'd ever imagined, brushed the skin of my neck. I breathed out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. She continued kissing my neck, up my jaw, and stopped right before my mouth.

Juliet Van Heuson stared piercingly into my eyes. And right there, I knew she had me. Caught up in whatever spell that vampires could weave.

And then she kissed me.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

I stirred.

It felt early. And I hated early. Early only brought misery. I groaned, reaching to look at my alarm clock. _6:27 AM_. I groaned again.

It was then that I registered that I had arms around my waist. I turned in her arms to look at her, needing to assure myself that I hadn't just dreamed what happened last night.

Juliet's eyes met mine, and she offered a sweet smile. "Good morning," she said, leaning in to kiss me. She brushed her lips against mine softly, before pulling back.

I groaned again, partly at being awake, partly in annoyance that she'd stopped kissing me. "How are you awake?" I whined.

"Oh, vampires don't really need sleep. It's more of a convenience," she said, shrugging.

I smiled, not willing to ask further, and reached up, pulling her face into mine once more. She kissed willingly back as I ran a hand up her arm and into her hair, where it settled. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted after a bit. Our tongues battled and finally I won, as she pulled back to let it explore the rest of her mouth.

"Alex…" she moaned, moving from my mouth back to my neck.

I shut my eyes, really not wanting to do anything other than this for the rest of my life. A thump outside my door pulled me to my senses.

"Oh god what if that's Justin! He's always up ridiculously early!" I hissed, looking towards the door.

Juliet sat up in my bed, and I quickly followed her. "I should probably go," she said quietly. "I need to make it back home before my parents get out of their coffins. Plus I think we should talk to Justin so that he can find out that way, instead of walking in on us making out in your bed…"

I nodded in agreement, though I was sad for her to leave. I stood up with her as she walked to my window. She opened it carefully, making sure it wouldn't squeak like it had last night. "Umm...Will you...Will you come back...tonight?" I asked, looking down at the floor.

"Every night, Alex," she said with a smile, leaning in and kissing me once more. By the time I opened my eyes, she was gone. Vampire speed.

I walked back to my bed, flopping down on it and closing my eyes.

They shot open again.

Oh my God, I have a vampire girlfriend! How was I going to explain _this _one to Harper?

**Hope you liked it! You should totally review. I will most likely NOT continue this, but hey, if i think of a way to do so, then i will. but for now, it shall remain a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I had a bunch of requests to continue, so I have decided to make this a three-shot! AAAAAAND I was in such a great mood, I decided to write the next chapter right now! Know why, know why? Cuz TODAY I told my really religious best friend that I was gay and she still loves me and so I am very happy!!!!! Okay that's enough of a look into my personal life.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place. But OHHHHH, how I wish I did ;)**

It took a while, but I managed to close my eyes long enough to fall back asleep. I woke up once more around noon, though I felt like I could've slept another 6 years. Trust me, it's fun when your new girlfriend spends the night, but it does take a bit out of you when you wake up at 6:30.

I sat up in my bed, stretching and wishing Juliet was still here. My eyes shot open. Oh God, I bet she was. She always came to see Justin and had likely already been here for a few hours.

At this thought I leapt into action, running into my shower. I don't remember the last time I bathed that fast. I even made sure to scrub my hair an extra time with my apple-scented shampoo, because I knew Juliet would like that.

I flew back into my room, barely covered by my towel, attempting to dry at the speed of light.

Oh. Duh. Wizard.

A few flicks of my wand and I was completely dry with my hair even already done. God how _awesome_ is magic?

I tried on no less that six outfits before I felt presentable enough to face my secret love. Excited to see her, I left my room in a hurry. I took the stairs three at a time, only slowing when I knew I'd be in view of anyone in the loft who was looking. And they'd want to know why the usual dreary Alex Russo was in such a peppy mood.

Juliet was sitting at the table with Justin, a soft smile on her face as she watched me descend. Justin was showing her something in the dictionary, talking violently with his hands. He was really into whatever he was talking about. I couldn't hear him because suddenly the loud thump of my heartbeat filled my ears.

She waited for a pause in Justin's speech. "Hi, Alex," she said.

"Juliet," I acknowledged. Though I longed to say so much more, and run over and take her in my arms, I knew that we were both playing our parts perfectly. For now. We'd tell Justin together, when we were ready.

I turned to the fridge, and pulled out something to eat. Honestly, my attention was so turned to Juliet that I have no recollection of what I ate.

I made good fun of spending the next half hour pretending to read a magazine at the counter, but really staring at her. She'd glance up whenever she knew Justin wasn't paying attention, blushing when she caught my eye, and looked away again.

"Alex! There you are," my dad said, rounding the corner at the stairs. "Your shift starts in two minutes so go on down to the Sub Station."

No! I couldn't leave my Juliet! I wanted to scream. Instead, flustered, I said "But-but, Dad, I'm reading-" I glanced down, looking for the title of the magazine that was sitting in front of me. I almost grimaced. "-Knitting Weekly!"

He looked at me questioningly. "Alex, whatever you're really up to, I don't want to know. Don't even hint. Just get downstairs and go to work," he said, pointing down the stairs.

I grumbled, stomping down the stairs. Now what the heck was I supposed to stare at?

My shift was long. It would've been absolutely awful, except about a half hour in, Juliet had managed to convince Justin to move their "nerd session" or whatever downstairs to a table in the Sub Station, so I could at least look at her.

The bad news (for everyone in the restaurant but me) was that having her in the room made me more distracted than usual. Which, as you can probably guess, is _really_ distracted. I dropped three plates of food, bumped into two tables of exiting customers, and left one sandwich out for an extra twenty minutes before remembering that it needed to be delivered to a table.

Finally, my mom actually told me to quit working! She'd been watching me be a complete ditz all day and let me go off shift an hour early. Not pressing my luck, I gave one last longing glance to Juliet, and went upstairs, collapsing on the couch.

I turned on some nature show about lobsters (I know right? Who has a show about lobsters?) and let myself totally vegetate. My thoughts drifted back to my blonde vampire.

_Get a _grip_, Russo! You _never_ fall like this! How lame are you, being completely infatuated! You used to spit at those kind of couples as they walked under your balcony!_ I snorted, remembering how much fun that had been. But…that was before her. Things just…seemed different now.

I glanced to my left and leapt back about a foot on the couch. "Holy! Gawd! How long have you been there?!" I cried, clutching at my rapidly-beating heart as I hyperventilated.

Juliet was sitting at the other end of the couch, her back straight and her hands in her lap. She was outright laughing at my antics. "Just a few minutes. I liked watching you in deep thought," she said with a smile.

Wow Alex, you're definitely losing your mind. "Oh…I'm sorry, I was just…out of it. Where's Justin?" I asked, placing a hand to my temple.

"Oh, he went to go get a few things from the bookstore," she said, motioning towards the door. Had he really walked by and left without me noticing? I really was losing my mind.

Juliet glanced at the TV. "So…lobsters?" she said, laughing.

I laughed with her. "I'm not sure, I just kinda flicked to that channel and…there were lobsters. Stupid right?"

"Actually…I think they're kind of romantic," she said. I raised my eyebrow. She shook her head, rolling her eyes with a smile. "Well…lobsters mate for life. And…I think you're my lobster, Alex…" she said that last part quietly.

My jaw dropped. I didn't mean for it to, but I couldn't stop it. We were both silent for a good minute. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Say something…please…" her voice was so small, I barely heard it. I couldn't speak. I tried, but I couldn't. Nothing came out of my mouth.

So I kissed her.

"Hey, Juliet, I forgot to ask what kind of…Alex?"

We flew apart. I turned around, terrified of what I would see. Justin was standing with the door open, a hurt and betrayed look in his eyes.

"Justin…"

**Gasp! Justin knows! And, for anyone that caught it, yes I stole the lobster thing from Friends. Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay i know i suck for not updating. But tonight i sat down at my computer and said "I'M FINISHING THIS DAMMIT!" and did so! I think it's aight. Sorry if it's nothing like what you were expecting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, or the Camp Rock characters that cameo. **

**Alex's POV**

I let the slight breeze hit me as I stared out the open window. The dying rays of the setting sun that flooded in when I moved the curtains hit me perfectly, giving my skin a warm glow.

Blinking, I turned back from the window, letting the curtain fall back and block the sunlight. I hoped it would set soon so we could get on with this. The butterflies in my stomach were having a field day and I knew the only way they'd stop was if this finally happened.

I walked to the couch in the room, almost tripping over the long, flowing, folds of my dress. I cursed silently in my head, trying to remember why I'd agreed to wear it in the first place.

But I already knew why. Because she'd asked me to.

I made to sit down when the door burst open, revealing Harper, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Justin.

Harper, glaring at me with a wild look in her eye, quickly shouted "NO! You sit there and you _die_! It might wrinkle the dress!"

I rolled my eyes, but stood back straight. An angry Harper was honestly a bit scary at times, so I tried to avoid it as often as possible. I glanced back at the window. Sun was still cast against the curtains.

I sighed, exasperated. "_When_ is the sun gonna set!" I cried, flinging my arms in the hair.

"Just a few more minutes, Alex," Mitchie said, making her way to stroke my arm soothingly.

"Geez, Russo, try to breathe, will you?" Caitlyn laughed. She leaned against the doorframe in her dress, eliciting another angry glare from Harper.

I said nothing in response, but began to pace back and forth in front of the door. I saw Mitchie look at me as if to say "You poor, poor girl" and walked over to the table to collect our various bouquets.

On my 6th or 7th stride past the couch, I tripped once more on the fabric of my dress. Justin jumped forward and stopped me from hitting the ground. "Uh Harp, maybe she _should_ sit down for a bit…" he said as he steadied me.

She glared at him too. "No! I worked for 5 weeks on that dress and I will _not_ have it ruined by wrinkles!" she hissed, throwing her hands in the air.

He held his hands up in surrender, walking over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Whatever you say, babe," he said.

I was about to resume pacing when the door opened again, revealing my mom. She looked at me with a soft smile that I was afraid would break any minute. She'd become increasingly lovey on me as today approached. She walked forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"5 minutes, mija," she said. "You need to get in position."

I nodded, though I was barely able to do that. My muscles had seemed to freeze into place. My mom hugged me one final time before walking back out the door to go to her seat.

Caitlyn held the door open as Mitchie passed around bouquets. I took mine, and glanced down at the flowers. Blood red. I chuckled.

The five of us made our way to the door. Mitchie reached over, loosening my hands from around the bouquet. "You're going to smother them, Alex…" she murmured.

I nodded though not really taking anything in. We left the room and made our way down the corridor, stopping in front of the glass doors that led outside into the courtyard. A sheet was hanging down, blocking the view to the rest of the hallway. It was so that we wouldn't see each other until it was time.

I tried my best to breathe.

Justin walked quickly back to me. He embraced me (though gently, as not to wrinkle the material and anger his fiancée), before whispering in my ear, "I'm glad it's you."

He pulled back, smiling warmly at me, before hurrying through the sheet to join Max and Shane, who had become surprisingly good friends with us through the years.

To say that mine and Justin's relationship had improved since our teenage years was a _huge_ understatement. He and I were about as close as a brother and sister duo could get. I loved Max of course, but Justin really understood me, and I was so glad I had him in my life, especially as things got hectic over the past few weeks.

I remembered how I almost lost him, and physically shuddered at the thought. All those years ago. When I was 16.

_Flashback_

_So I kissed her. _

"_Hey, Juliet, I forgot to ask what kind of…Alex?"_

_We flew apart. I turned around, terrified of what I would see. Justin was standing with the door open, a hurt and betrayed look in his eyes. _

"_Justin…"_

_Oh god. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. He couldn't know, not so soon, and not like this. _

_I saw tears form in his eyes as he tried to understand the scene in front of him. His eyebrows burrowed angrily. "Why, Alex? Why_ her_? You could have gone after any girl in the world. Why her?" he asked as liquid began to seep silently from his eyes. I don't think he even knew he was crying. _

"_Justin, I'm so sorry…" It was all I could say. Nothing else could be said but that. No explanation was needed. I'd hurt and betrayed him. "I didn't want you…to find out like this…We…we were gonna tell you-"_

"_When!" he cried out. "When were you gonna tell me! How long has this been going on behind my back?" _

_I looked at the floor, unable to stare into his eyes anymore. _

_End Flashback_

He left after that, and didn't come home for almost three days. When he walked back in, I was so ready for a fight. For him to scream and yell. To try and hurt me. But the anger never came.

I still don't know to this day where he was or what he was doing during those days he was gone, but it must have involved some very deep soul-searching. When he came home, he hugged me like he was afraid he'd never see me again.

And told me that he was happy for me. That he would let go of her, so that we could be together. He never did say more than that, but I was so grateful that he just didn't hate me that I never questioned it.

He and Harper did actually begin dating a few months after that, and they've been together ever since. They're set to be married in three months.

"Are you ready, Alex?" Mitchie was standing in front of me, looking as beautiful as ever. I'd met her and Caitlyn a few years ago, and we became very close very fast. She smiled warmly at me, giving me a quick hug.

"Love you," she said, letting go.

I smiled, nodding to affirm that I was ready and that I'd heard her. "Love you too, kid."

Mitchie turned back around.

"Queue music." I could hear the director on the other side of the sheet. "Queue audience." The sound of chairs shuffling back could be heard from outside. "And…opening doors…now."

The glass doors were opened by the two attendants outside. The slow march had started, though I barely heard it over the loud pounding of my heart.

Caitlyn and Max walked out together, linking arms as they walked. Next came Mitchie and Shane, who did the same, adding a quick peck. They had married 2 years previous. Finally, Harper met Justin out the doors. My maid of honor and her best man. It was my turn.

The sheet lifted.

Juliet was breathtaking. That was the only word that could describe her, and even that didn't even seem close to how she looked. Her dress (also made by Harper, to match mine) was white and long, flowing very similar to mine. Her hair was braided into a golden crown on the top of her head, the rest loose and wavy. Her flowers were a dark violet.

She smiled at me, revealing her shaper canines. I thought they were beautiful, like every other inch of her. And I knew they'd be deep in my neck tonight. But I was ready for the change.

We turned to walk together, holding hands. She squeezed mine reassuringly, and I squeezed back. As we made it out of the building, our smiling fathers met us, linking our other arms. We'd arranged for the aisle to be big enough for the four of us.

The music continued to play as dusk settled in around us. Hundreds of lamps flew overhead and on poles. The aisle was lined with candles.

We walked together, forward, into our future.

**Well it's over. I probably could've ended it a bit better, but idk, i kinda like this one. Leaves stuff open to the imagination. Yes, Alex was hinting that Juliet was going to make her a vampire that night. Selena Gomez as a vampire would be the hottest damn thing EVER so i had to put that :P**

**Also, sorry I randomly tossed in Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Shane. I needed bridesmaids/groomsmen, plus i just couldn't completely let go of my demi/selena shipping lol. And i know what you're all thinking "HOLY SHIT HETERO COUPLES!" but it's true! I painfully gave Mitchie to Shane and Harper to Justin. Haha. Well R&R! :)**


End file.
